Wiki 24:Articles for deletion
This is a place where you can nominate articles for deletion. Place the page link and your reason for the nomination at the top of the list. The link will be removed once the article has been deleted. Articles will remain up for discussion for about a month before the thread is removed. An archive of rejected article deletions is also available. Nominated articles Wiki 24:Featured article candidates archive and it's talk page, re-nominated by Proudhug. I agree. On the same topic, I'll volunteer to clean through a different page, Wiki 24 talk:Featured article candidates, which also acts as a similar "archive" in spots, and delete the archive stuff to leave only the discussions. We're going to keep Wiki 24:Featured articles, though, correct? That's a related page but one I believe we need to keep. – Blue Rook 19:03, 17 June 2008 (UTC)talk : Yes, it's handy to have a list of the past featured articles, but anyone wanting to read all of the nominations and reasons can search through the nomination page history. --Proudhug 19:37, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I have nominated the following 6 image categories for deletion: Category:Images (Day 1 characters) through Category:Images (Day 6 characters). In theory, these could work, but I think that just because we can have a category doesn't mean we should. The only person who seems to have ever tagged these is gone, and he used it in the following manner: look at Image:Bauer Season 5.jpg, you can see that since Jack appeared in all 6 seasons, the tagger tagged the image with all six of those categories. I believe this accomplishes nothing. Some of those images, including that example, are clearly from a specific season in the first place. It's better to delete these than to try to reform their use, or worse, keep using them as they have been used already. I'm more than willing to go through them and untag if the consensus is to delete. Thoughts? – Blue Rook 23:45, 12 June 2008 (UTC)talk : I agree. --Proudhug 01:37, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :: Alright, done. This only opened up a can of worms, however, as more work needs to be done. Please check out Forum:Image category policy for an idea to solve all this once and for all.– Blue Rook 07:15, 13 June 2008 (UTC)talk Category:Living villains - The following discussion was started on '''Category talk:Living villains' Since when do we use the word "villain"? --Proudhug 19:33, 27 April 2008 (UTC) : I was wondering about this. If this category is kept at all, maybe it should be Living antagonists? SignorSimon 20:19, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :: I am not a fan of this one. It only re-states what the other categories indicate. There are already "Living characters" and "Day X antagonists" on each of these pages anyway. This also appears to be akin to some of Wikipedia's frowned-upon types of categories. – Blue Rook 20:42, 27 April 2008 (UTC)talk : I vote to delete it. --Proudhug 16:59, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :: Done. No one bothered to defend it, and it simply restates what the other categories say on those characters' pages. – Blue Rook 23:25, 12 June 2008 (UTC)talk '''WCN' - The following discussion was moved from '''Talk:WCN' Has anyone ever actually seen WCN? Ever since I began looking for News Stations I've never seen it, and I've been through Seasons 2, 4, 5 and 6. SignorSimon 06:42, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : Yes, I've always wondered about this one myself, having never seen it personally in any episode. Never doubted it seriously until now, though. Want to leave it up for a month or so, and if no one verifies it, we can nominate for deletion? – Blue Rook 14:44, 25 April 2008 (UTC)talk :: Sounds good, and I vow to watch as much 24 as pissible to see if it comes up! SignorSimon 16:02, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : According to the Appearances template the page's creator put on, it was in Day 6 6:00am-7:00am. --Proudhug 21:50, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :: OK I just watched it and I couldn't see it. I was just watching out for WCN, I'm pretty sure it's not there. SignorSimon 22:50, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : Well, he had 7am-8am, then he changed it to 6am-7am. --Proudhug 23:39, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :: I don't think this station exists. Anyone agree it should be deleted? SignorSimon 12:30, 1 June 2008 (UTC) : I agree. I'm going to nominate it and then after a few days delete. If somebody comes across it for real we can always re-create it of course. – Blue Rook 22:44, 1 June 2008 (UTC)talk '''Image nominations' - I've been pretty liberal when it comes to deleting unused and blurry images in the past, but I'd like to take the time to nominate these images for deletion in case anyone wants to keep them. # Image:Sam.png: this is an image of an unnamed extra who had no lines. He was a CTU field agent shot in the head by Bierko through a window on a door. My reasons for proposing we delete it are because the name is incorrect (his name isn't Sam, who Sam was the employee at the gas center), there is no obvious place for it in the episode guide, and we can't make a page for him. Also, it was used incorrectly as the picture for Steve the secret service agent from Day 5. # Image:Shari.jpg: this is an old pic of Shari Rothenberg. It's sort of goofy and grainy and doesn't represent the character appropriately if you ask me, but most importantly, it's unused. Update: I just found that it is simply a cropped version of Image:ShariTellsChloe.jpg, so we definitely don't need this. # Image:Shari Ronthenberg(1).jpg: this is the current pic for Shari, not much better than the one above in my opinion. If no one disagrees, I'll delete this and upload one that is clearer than this and the other one. Let me know if you have any thoughts on this. – Blue Rook 01:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC)talk : No protests so I axed them. – Blue Rook 21:36, 26 April 2008 (UTC)talk Season 7 Prequel - This article is purely based on production information from a future release, against the "crystal ball" policy. Now, I haven't visited this site in about 2 months, so rather than taking the liberty of deleting the article myself, I wanted to discuss this and get a consensus before having it removed. --Deege515 01:34, 20 March 2008 (UTC) : I second the nomination. We don't include episode pages until they've aired. --Proudhug 08:39, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :: I saw this earlier and didn't nominate it myself because, according to a strict reading of the spoiler policy, the only element or plot narrative that is revealed in this article is that the Prequel takes place "about a year" after Day 6. Everything else in that article is OOU, like when it airs, how long it runs for, and that it's "all new" material (no surprise there). Given that only a tiny portion of it is an IU spoiler, I recommend were remove that line but keep the rest. It's no big loss of the whole thing goes to the chopping block, but if we did that, we wouldn't be following the spoiler policy as it is written. - Blue Rook 20:50, 20 March 2008 (UTC)talk : I was just thinking of our normal procedure of not creating episode pages until right before they air. If anyone wants to keep the page, I'm not going to argue against it, aside from removing the spoiler. --Proudhug 23:52, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :: Arrighty, I knocked out the spoiler from that page. Any thoughts on re-insertion into the timeline? I figure we might as well stick it back there, since by its name it is clear it follows the Debrief. - Blue Rook 17:37, 22 March 2008 (UTC)talk ::: The other issue is that we don't know what this will even be called. It's not a DVD feature, so I think the likelyhood of it being called "Season 7 Prequel" is pretty slim. Either way, we don't have an official title, or even know for sure that it'll air, so I say it should remain as a just a Main Page news item, rather than an entire article for the time being. --Proudhug 11:52, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::: No, it's not an official title, therefore, additional speculation on top of the original spoiler-ish info that was there before. This is the same reason why we don't create episode pages until their initial airings. I'd scrap it too. --Deege515 01:57, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Okay, I'll delete it soon if no one else objects or stands up for it. --Proudhug 02:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::: I agree it can definitely get deleted as a matter of common convention. The only reason I brought up a point against deletion was that I thought it was nominated as a matter of policy (which wouldn't fly, the spoiler policy doesn't cover this), not convention. .... also, for what it's worth, IMDB lists the actual title of the episode as "Day 7 Prequel", not Season 7 Prequel, but, of course, we don't trust IMDB any more than an anvil can jump. – Blue Rook 02:35, 2 April 2008 (UTC)talk ::: It's gone. For now. --Proudhug 14:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Lists - This article is an old and very incomplete list of... lists. It has been superannuated by Category:Lists, which is much more complete, and also, all of its contents have since been placed on the proper Main Page Banner portals. Since its contents are categorized and listed on other pages (so the lists can never be orphaned), I see no need to keep or maintain this list article. If anything, it could be a redirect to the category, since the category does its job, but better. – Blue Rook 00:35, 14 January 2008 (UTC)talk : No objections, so it's gone. --Proudhug 21:35, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Safe Now - Unnecessary, or simply needless consumption of space? While possibly minutely relevant, it has no information. Delete? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by BauerJ24 20:33, 28 December 2007 : Yup, I agree. With our two (and those two reproduced below) that makes four moves for deletion and 0 for holding. I deleted it and its talk page. : The following was taken from Talk:Safe Now: :: I'm of the opinion that individual audio tracks used on the show's soundtrack don't need their own article. This is why we have the Songs featured on 24 article. Exceptions might be tracks which were specifically written for the show like Armin Van Buuren's remix. What does everyone think? --Proudhug 03:41, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :: Even though I created the article, I agree... I say delete it BillBuchanan24 10:37, 12 December 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for bringing that one back to our attention BauerJ24! – Blue Rook 03:19, 29 December 2007 (UTC)talk Fairuse - This template is not necessary, doesn't it ? --Strike07 15:41, 7 November 2007 (UTC) : Of course it is necessary, read here, Forum:Images, about a project I'm working on for this month where I'll implement that tag on all of the appropriate images. A wiki that has pictures of copywritten material needs a template like that, and it was just a matter of time before it was plugged in. Blue Rook 17:06, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Cougar - Do I need to explain this one? --Pyramidhead 07:47, 23 August 2007 (UTC) : Deleted in accordance with the "unnamed character" article policy. --Deege515 05:25, 24 August 2007 (UTC)\ :: But there should be an entry for cougars, because there simply was one in 24. That article needs to be restructured, not deleted: the entry for Ambassador has the brief summary of what an ambassador is, then lists the ambassadors that have appeared. The entry for cougar should say "A cougar is a species of wild cat that inhabits forested areas..." and then has a Day 2 sub-section, showing the picture that was uploaded, with something like "a cougar appeared during Day 2, which threatened Kim Bauer who was trapped in a snare. It departed and Kim was later rescued by Lonny McRae". I agree that the article inappropriately treated the cougar like a named character, but think that the entry should exist (despite the fact that the whole cougar arc sucked) yet in a different form, with a restructured approach. Along those lines, it seems appropriate that there can be a Dog entry, since Jack after all was attacked by Joseph Wald's dog. I would do this myself to show what I mean, but I'm on vacation and forgot to mail myself my acct password. 152.3.227.175 16:58, 25 August 2007 (UTC) (Blue Rook, not logged in, on vacation) ::: I have recreated the Cougar page along the lines of a non-character article entry. It now does not to violate the "unnamed character" policy (but does satisfy the presence of a'' cougar in the show). If there are any problems, edit away. – Blue Rook 04:05, 1 September 2007 (UTC)talk '''Maya' - I have always been extremely suspicious of this article. Now that I've seen the episode, I think it should be re-deleted. It's original author, Maya11 (visible in the deleted article history only to admins) once put loads of hoax information on this wiki. I think she just named this character after herself, which was why it had been deleted once before by StBacchus. The person who restarted the article, User:Shokoking, is either a sock puppet of Maya11 or someone else who actually has verified this character's name. I believe it is the former, and will delete this article if no one objects or finds the source. – Blue Rook 09:14, 18 August 2007 (UTC)talk :: Hoax page deleted; it was definitely a fake. – Blue Rook 04:05, 1 September 2007 (UTC)talk Placerita Canyon - wasn't mentioned directly, only "Placerita Canyon Road." --Proudhug 22:14, 13 July 2007 (UTC) : Sounds good. Should it be a redirect to the identical material renamed "Placerita Canyon Road", though? – Blue Rook 09:14, 18 August 2007 (UTC)talk :: I made the move. To admins: I vote we protect the redirect instead of deleting it. It has been vandalized and moved to "Placenta Canyon" by a repeat vandal, and may just be another target in the future if we leave it alone. There are no drawbacks to protecting it so far as I can see since no one is going to edit that redirect anyway. – Blue Rook 00:47, 22 October 2007 (UTC)talk : No, it shouldn't be a redirect. PCR needs to be its own article, and not what it currently is. See the PCR talk page. --Proudhug 00:51, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Cat's Claw - Is nothing more than a disambiguation page. Keeps Cat's Claw links from going to 24 Declassified: Cat's Claw --Protocol Red 13:27, 16 June 2007 (UTC) : Good catch. I've fixed the problem. --Proudhug 13:41, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Wiki_24:Problems and it's corresponding talk page Wiki_24_talk:Problems - 1) Each has been used only twice. 2) They get no traffic: first one was last edited back Oct '06, and the second on May '06. 3) They're both kind of just dusty dinosaurs given the fact that we have a spankin' new forum. (If the consensus is to kill them, please let me know where to move the contents, or if I need to that at all).– Blue Rook 06:43, 11 June 2007 (UTC)talk : I agree, let's get rid of it. I don't think there's anything worth saving on it, either, so nothing needs to be moved. However, there's the chore of removing , a task which will involve a bit of tweaking to the page. But the Help page needs tweaking anyway since it doesn't include the new SR yet. --Proudhug 02:51, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :: I did some cleaning: deleted Wiki 24:Category and Wiki 24:Linking after consolidating the material at Help:Editing and I made the appropriate changes on the Welcome Template, the Help:Contents page, and the Wiki24 sidebar template, without losing any of the Wikipedia-styled layout. Also fixed a bunch of links from the old to the new Situation room. Killed Wiki 24:Problems and its talk page. Killed Wiki 24 talk:Linking and moved the material over to the Help:Editing talk page. – Blue Rook 22:10, 16 June 2007 (UTC)talk Talk:Tomas_Sherak - I just moved the stuff on the Sherak talk page to the Sherek talk page (note the spelling), so we can delete the former. Nothing linked to it, anyway. – Blue Rook 06:22, 4 June 2007 (UTC)talk : Arrrighty. --Deege515 06:50, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Carte blanche - Not sure this page is needed. --Proudhug 20:17, 31 May 2007 (UTC) : Kill it. --Deege515 20:15, 3 June 2007 (UTC) : I agree, let's ax it. Carte blanche is just a dictionary term, nothing worthy of its own entry here. – Blue Rook 06:22, 4 June 2007 (UTC)talk The Death of Jack Bauer - What does this contribute that isn't already in the episode guide? I see no point to it whatsoever. --Proudhug 13:56, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :I completly disagree. These kind of article are interesting and bring together what has happened over several episodes. This article actually discusses the reasons for his "death" and the aftermath of it. Articles like this bring something new to the wiki, and they are something which other wiki's don't have. They don't detract from the quality of Wiki 24 or damage it so why delete it? --24 Administration 17:01, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :: Sure, it brings together what happened over several episodes, but since it's all to do with Jack, all of this is already on his page, so it contributes nothing specifically useful. The Sentox Conspiracy page is good because it puts the whole conspiracy into perspective and summarizes stuff from different characters over different seasons. "The Death of Jack Bauer" does none of that. Also, the title is really bad. It's not describing a proper title, so death shouldn't be capitalized, first off. Secondly, it's not really about the death of Jack Bauer, anyway. It's just a summary of the last couple episodes of Season 4, minus the Marwan stuff. A better article would be about Jack's confict with the Chinese and it would summarize all of the Jack vs. Cheng stuff from S4-6. But, "The Death of Jack Bauer" isn't very useful or even very well written. --Proudhug 02:22, 10 May 2007 (UTC) : If you ask me, this article should be merged with Jack Bauer, or some other related page. Heck, this is only the second time he's "died", anyway, even though the first was not quite the same. OneWeirdDude 15:25, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :: I'd like to revisit, and state that I freakin' hate this damn article. --Deege515 05:29, 31 October 2007 (UTC) : Seems the majority hates it and sees no use for it. Let's axe it. --Proudhug 22:12, 1 November 2007 (UTC) June - The article itself even admits that this isn't her name. --Proudhug 21:12, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Heller Rescue This is riddled with problems and errors. I'm not sure the author's first language is English. --Proudhug 04:30, 21 April 2007 (UTC) : The article itself just seems completely unnecessary anyway. Isn't this what the episode guides are for? --Grant Dempsey 08:51, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Good point. Unlike the Sentox conspiracy, this took place over only one episode, so the entire synopsis appears in that episode's summary. I'll delete it if no one objects. --Proudhug 13:17, 21 April 2007 (UTC) : I believe we've reached as much a consensus as we'll ever get. It's gone. --Deege515 17:58, 23 April 2007 (UTC) A shame the person never spoke up. I hate to see so much effort go to waste, but it had to be done. --Proudhug 01:41, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Day 6 Terrorist Attacks - What is the purpose of this page? The attacks of Season 6 are to be explained in detail on the individual episode pages and in summary on the Season 6 page. Not to mention summarized in various different ways all over Wiki 24. --Proudhug 16:03, 18 March 2007 (UTC) : I felt the same way. I just wanted to wikify an abandoned article slightly until someone spoke up. --Deege515 22:45, 18 March 2007 (UTC) WCN - Article provides no information. "News network" is the only page that links here, while very few, and rather ambiguous pages link to "news network" itself. --Deege515 14:09, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : This needs to be expanded rather than deleted. When and where was it seen/mentioned on the show? What events did they report on? Etc, etc. --Proudhug 20:49, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Jack Bauer & David Palmer Connections - nothing links here; redirects to non-existing page. --Deege515 14:09, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : Gone. --Proudhug 20:49, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Shannen Doherty - Not relevent to the show whatsoever. --Deege515 14:09, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : I'd been iffy about this one for a while, since she does appear on an official 24 product, namely the S5 DVD, but it probably is a good idea to delete her article. I'm not entirely committed to the decision, however, so if a lot of people put up a fuss, I'll bring it back. --Proudhug 20:49, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Femme Fatale - This term has never been used on the show, or even behind-the-scenes, as far as I know. And none of the women described in the article really fit the bill, with the possible exception of Mandy. --Proudhug 13:04, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Category:Wiki 24